This grant will assess the utility of closed circuit television in medical information communication. Drug information is being used as an example of a body of medical knowledge. There is a television camera in a "resource room" of the Health Sciences Library from which materials can be projected to remote locations. CCTV monitors are located within the hopsital complex as well as in a private hospital one mile away. The project allows evaluation of the usefulness of this method of communication in situations where speed and convenience are important variables, i.e. in a patient care facility which has need for access to reliable medical information resources. Staff trained in pharmacology and library science provide answers and information pertinent to drug and chemical questions via telephone and television. The evaluation of usage of this system will determine whether information is being obtained before or after drugs are used, the types of questions presented, the usefulness of various reference materials, the roles of the provider of drug information, and the usefulness of television. This pilot project should indicate the possible future role of closed circuit television in medical information communication from a centralized resource center to decentralized health care locations.